Torture
by Sezumie -Chika- Zara
Summary: I can't breathe....all i can feel is pain....help me.... amuto based--first amuto fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

XO:~:OX

Chika: Welcome to mah first amuto fanfic!  
Ikuto: yo.  
Amu: hey chika-chan Ikuto: AMU!! -glomps amu-  
Chika: ummm okay? random.  
Amu: G-get o-off me p-pervert!  
Ikuto: u know u luv~ it amu -smirks-  
Amu: -blushes- n-no I d-don't!  
Chika: ugh....yoru! do the disclaimer!  
Yoru: Chika-chan doesn't own anything by or related to shugo chara nya~!  
Everyone: ENJOY!

XO:~Ikuto's POV~:OX

I opened my eyes slightly, all I could see was a dark alleyway. I felt like crap, I tried to move but something held my arms and legs in place. I tried call for help but there was a bandana tied around my mouth

so I couldn't yell for help at all. It turns out that I was beaten, poisoned and tied up by some gang that saw me in their "territory". Suddenly, pain shot throughout my whole body, my body was burning and i just begged for the pain to stop.

"Ikuto nya!~"said a voice. I looked up to see Yoru flying towards me worried,"Don't worry nya~ I'll get Amu-chii nya!~"

"down'tf" i was trying to say "don't" but it came out muffled through the bandana. _Damnit...._

"I'll be right back nya~!" ugh I really didn't want Amu to worry about me. Another wave of nausea and pain washed over me. ugh, i felt like vomiting!_ Yoru, please get back soon i don't know how long I'll last......_then I drifted into a horrifying nightmare.....

XO:~Amu's POV~:OX

I was listening to Ran, Miki and Suu argue about what we should do for the graduation until we heard a loud bang on our balcony door. Ran, Miki, Suu and I turned around to see Yoru pushing against the window, trying to

get it open. I had to admit, it was pretty funny seeing him like that. After I had my mental laugh I let Yoru in, but then he yelled,"Ikuto's in trouble nya!~" I froze after that, Ikuto? In trouble?!

"WHAT?! HE"S IN TROUBLE?!" I gaped at him. "Well let's go then!" I grabbed my coat, wallet, cellphone and humpty lock and ran outside following Yoru. _I sure hope he's okay....._I thought as i ran through the alleyways.....

XO:~End~:OX

Chika: so????

Ikuto and Amu: Why is it so short!?

Chika: 'cause I wanted to see if anyone liked it....

Ikuto: -hugs amu- amu-koi~

Amu: -blushes tomato red- d-dont call me that p-pervert!!

Ikuto: amu-koi needs to be taught a lesson?

Amu and Chika: O.O....

Chika: anywayz....at least 3 reviews or else! -giggles- or else ill have 2 use mah cleaver! and i dun like using mah cleaver recklessly! -giggles-

Amu and Ikuto: 0.0 shit.....-runs-

Chika and Yoru: ARIGATOU NYA!~


	2. Chapter 2

XO:~:OX

Chika: Welcome to Chapter Two!

Ikuto: wow took u long enough.

Amu: u know, she COULD make this tadamu.

Ikuto: No! -hugs Amu- u r not doing that!

Chika: -shy- eto...srry ppl i've been busy so im trying to do this in my spare time!

Ikuto: Amu! do the disclaimer! im lazy...-dozes off-

Amu: -sigh- chika doesn't own anything from shugo chara! so enjoy the story!

Chika: or else I'll get my cleaver!! -giggles-

Amu: 0.0

Thanks to: SanctuaryDefinition and .-x-Amu.x-X-x. for being the first two reviewing!this one ish for u two!

XO:~Ikuto's POV~:OX

"Hey you!" _Crap....._

I looked up and saw some of the gang members coming towards me, some of them were holding knives, others had bats and other things that you hit people with.

_Oh god as if I wasn't tortured enough!_ I thought as they crowded around me.

I heard one of them say,"What should we do with this one?"

"I dunno, but either way we're gonna teach him a lesson!" My heart skipped a beat when I heard that. They were going to beat me up!? If I weren't beat up, poisoned and tied up right now then I wouldn't be worried, but since I was

beat up, poisoned and tied up I was screwed. Did i mention i was gagged? No? Well then I was also gagged so I couldn't call for help. So simple terms you can understand? I was one dead cat. _Yoru where are you!?_

XO:~Amu's POV~:OX

"Guys! Slow Down!" I yelled, I was panting, trying to catch up with Ran Miki Suu Dia and Yoru flying in far in front of me.

Ran flew up to me,"Character Change!" little pink wings appeared on my hands and feet as we flew over the buildings searching for a sign of Ikuto, we even split up to look for him faster, but what we didn't know was that he was being

beat up and tortured right now.

XO:~Ikuto's POV~:OX

I groaned in pain as my body hit the wall, _hard_. Then I was hit repeatedly by bats and some retard dug the knife into my shoulder and leg. My body screamed for the pain to stop. There were scratches, cuts, and bruises on me and my

clothes were worn, tattered, and covered with blood. I lost any hope of anyone coming to help me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move,

every part of me hurt like hell, and all i wanted to do was die, die so I wouldn't have to go through this pain. Then I realized that the gang dudes left because I heard someone gasp. So cautiously, I opened my eyes, my eyes widened as I saw

who was in the alleyway....

_Amu?!_

Her eyes were wide and tears were streaming down from her eyes as she looked at me. I looked back at her with beaten, tortured, and pleading eyes that said, "Please help me."

"Ikuto!" she ran towards me then knelt down next to me, I was too tired and depressed to struggle against her as she used the knife she found on the ground to cut the ropes off from my legs but one of them was still bleeding from

when that retard stabbed me. Next, she took off the bandanna that was tied around my mouth. I gasped for air, taking it in big gulps. "Ikuto are you okay?!" Damn it! My body is in to much pain to tease her now.... I could only nod because

was breathing heavily and couldn't speak at the moment. Finally she cut the ropes on my body, but a wave of pain washed over me so I collapsed on her. She was so warm, I lay on the cold ground, hugging her until most of the pain had

gone away and was replaced with her warmth. I didn't want to let go, if I did, i was worried that the dark and painful world would just come flooding back to me.

I heard someone chuckle,"What do we have here?" I looked up to see one of the gang members. _No! Not with Amu here! I don't want her to get hurt! _

Unwillingly, I pushed away from our hug. I stood up unsteadily,"Do whatever you want to me, just don't do anything to her." I fainted deadaway after that, the last thing I heard was someone calling my name and a chuckle from somewhere else.

XO:~End~:OX

Chika: eto....

Amu & Ikuto: better and longer, but still too short!

Chika: srry im really trying though!

Ikuto: try harder then

Chika: -takes out cleaver- wat did u say?!

Ikuto: crap...-runs-

Amu: eto....review or chika-chan will get u!


	3. Chapter 3

XO:~~:OX

Chika: h-h-hai~

Amu: whats wrong chika-chan?

Ikuto: shes having a trauma attack very scary don't ask...(not life threatening! dun worry too much!)

Amu: ah well, start the story!

Miki: Chika-chan doesn't own shugo chara!

This one is for ABeautifulDream!~ her story inspired me to make this one!

XO:~Amu's POV~:OX

"IKUTO!!!"

I watched as he fell to the ground, I heard the man chuckle. I glared up at him, _how could he do this to him?! _

_"Get them."_After that was said, a bunch of guards started to pile into the alley. A few of them grabbed me while the rest grabbed Ikuto. They threw us into the back of a truck, Ikuto first, then me.

After they closed the doors I heard Ikuto groan my name. "ugh Amu....." I stroked his head, he groaned again and then went quiet. I smiled, _he really does care...._I thought as I laid down on the

truck floor next to him. He suddenly cuddled with me. I blushed furiously then it suddenly got cold in the truck so I cuddled back just to keep warm, but for some reason, I sorta liked it. I felt him hold

on to me tighter but I was just about asleep by then to

care....

XO:~Ikuto's POV/Dream~:OX

_Darkness, fear, pain......_

Those were the three words that were spinning around in my head. I knew I was dreaming but it all felt so, so _real._ I opened my eyes to find myself in a small room. There was no furniture and the

floor, walls, and ceiling were black. I sat up and looked around, it was so dark, I couldn't see anything. I tried to feel around for something warm because I suddenly felt freezing cold. I groaned,"ugh,

Amu"Where are you? I felt like I was thrown into a box. I quickly became freezing cold, and every part of my body hurt like hell. My hands felt for something,_ anything_ that would get rid of this

feeling, this sick _unbearable_ feeling. My arms went around someone so I held on tight, because the feeling had started to subside. For the first time in a while I felt, _happy,_ but it was short-lived as I

slowly realized who I was cuddling with, _Amu_._ I thought that I told them to let her go! And what do they do? They kidnap her along with me! God when I get my hands on them they_

_are so dead._ I held her tighter because I feared that they were going to take her away. I opened my eyes slightly to see her falling asleep next to me. I smiled, she looked really cute when she was

sleeping, her lips were parted and she had a slight blush on her face. I stroked her hair, it felt so soft. I dug my head into it and breathed in the sweet, sweet scent of strawberries. I

relished everything about her while I could, her warmth, her scent, and most of all, her soft pink hair. I heard the truck door open, and I saw some guards standing in the entrance with some

scientist holding a syringe, they were going to put that stuff in Amu! I stood up somewhat unsteadily and stood over her protectively while the scientist walked towards us. He smirked evily at me

and pointed to my neck. I touched my neck and I felt a collar on it, the scientist press a button on a remote he was carrying and in an instant I fell to the ground, clutching my head. It hurt so

much! As if my head was being crushed by a steam roller!

"If you want it to stop, then don't get in my way." He walked towards me while I was still on the ground, screaming in pain. Somehow Amu, who was only 5 feet away from me didn't hear my cries

of pain. _Thank god for that._ I thought, as I felt a sharp pinch in my arm(my head was still throbbing). After he left the truck the throbbing had started to subside. I cuddled Amu and started to feel a

bit better. Then the truck swerved right and me and Amu were violently thrown to the left. I grunted and coughed a little as my back hit the wall and then we got slammed into the truck wall again.

Then the whole truck started spinning and I started to get nauseous. I held Amu tighter as the truck crashed into a tree. I heard Amu groan in pain as I slowly blacked out, I think my shoulder

wound opened up again and started to bleed cause I felt something warm trickle down my right arm. Amu was pried from my arms but I was too weak to get her back from whoever took her.

"Ikuto! Help!" Then I blacked out.

XO:~END~:OX

Ikuto: That wasn't so bad was it?

Chika: I guess....

Amu: anywayz R&R!

Chika & Zetsumei: THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

Zetsu: More Reviews means more chapters!

Chika: Star(Zetsu)-chan! -hugs Zetsu-

check my profile for info on things! or take my poll! i dun care!

I need to give the boss, guards and the scientist names! plz suggest some if u can!


	4. Chapter 4

Chika: chapter 4 is up and running!

Ikuto: and only a few days after chapter 3 came out im impressed

Amu: hey everyone!

Ikuto: -smirks- Hey Amu

Amu: -blushes- p-p-please enjoy the s-s-story!

Ikuto: -smirks even more- Amu-koi you know what time it is?

Amu: -blushes more- n-no what?

Ikuto: It's time fo-

Chika: On with the story!

Ikuto:-pissed- Hey!

Amu, Chika: ENJOY!

This is for MangaFanXD for being the first person to be an OC in mah story!

OMG i have 195 hits already! yay thankies everyone for the reviews and for reading!! -giggles-

XO:~Ikuto's POV~:OX

_Crap, where the hell am I!?_ _Wheres...Amu? _At that thought my eyes flew open and shot up from a bed that I was somehow in, only to lay back down groaning in pain. My shoulder still hurt from yesterday an- wait AMU where is she?!

"Oh your finally awake," A girl said in a irritated voice,"took you long enough."

"Where am I?" Was my first question to her.

She frowned,"How rude, thats the thanks we get for saving you from a truck wreck?" wait, did she say _we_?

"There are more people here?" I asked, curious,"What's _your_ name?"

"Mizuki Tokyo" she said bored already,"Yours?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," She stuck her head out of the doorway and yelled,"HEY TYLER HE'S AWAKE!" A few minutes later a red-haired dude walked in half-gasping, half-talking to Tokyo

"Oh hey, Star, he's not, dead then, good!"

"The undead person you speak of is right here you know!" I spat.

He looked at me,"Oh, sorry well, I'm Kiramo Tyler! Nice to meet-ya!" He beamed. I found that smile really annoying.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too," I grumbled, then I asked,"Where's Amu?"

Tyler and Tokyo looked at me as if I had 5 heads,"Who?"

"The girl I was with when we got here in the wreck??"

Their eyes widened,"So _thats_ the girl that they took out of the wreck...."

XO:~Amu's POV~:OX

Where am I? How come I'm in chains?

"ugh-ack!" I yelled as I felt a sharp needle stick into my neck. I heard the person walk out as I started screaming at the burning pain that started washing over my body.

XO:~END~:OX

~MangaFan's OC profile~

Name: Tokyo Mizuki

Age: 15

Appearance: Long black hair, brown eyes. Likes jeans and t-shirts, usually uses hairclips.

Personality: tries to make friends but looks aloof, actually very shy, likes boys but can't talk to them (shy) cold, frowning, mild, short, but doesn't like it when called "short" or "young".

Bio: um...orphaned. Rest is unknown.

Other: chocolate and rain and flowers and honey(Has a slight crush on Tyler)

Affiliation(Chara Crusaders/X-Egg Markers/Other): Chara Crusaders, taken in at age five after murder of her parents by the X-Egg Markers and has hated them ever since

~Her other OC Profile~

Name: Tyler Kiramo

Personality: cool, popular-ish, helpful, friendly, teaches Tokyo-chan bout boys and popularity and friends, helps her overcome shyness

Bio: Was Tokyo-chan's first friend when she first came to the Chara Crusaders.

Appearance: Red hair, brown eyes, freckles, short for a chara, sneakers, jeans, gray hoodie

Other: Calls Tokyo-chan "Star Fave" as a pet name (i dunno why) Loved Tokyo-chan unconditionally ever since they met when he was ten.

Amu: Short

Ikuto: Very

Chika: im sooo sorry i have writers block and i can only think of other stories right now so i think im gonna make a new one!

Ikuto: and not continue it like this one...

Chika; HEY! i uploaded _this_ chapter didn't i?

Ikuto: true, very true....

Amu: well R&R plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Zetsu, Chika: chapter 5 is up!

Ikuto: no comment

Amu: Good job Chika-chan!

Ikuto: -glomps Amu- mmmm strawberries...~

Amu: g-g-get off p-pervert!

Zetsu, Chika: On with the story!

This ish 4 Zetsu-chan 4 her awesomalishasness and 4 being mah bffl x3 Also ish for ABeautifulDream again! wow...she should get an award!

XO:~Ikuto's POV~:OX

"WHAT?!"

"Ikuto nya!~" Yoru flew up to me, "I'm glad you're okay nya!~"

Ran, Miki, and Suu flew up to me,"Same with us! (desu)"

I stared at them, and then 2 voices said,"Oh Ikuto! What are you doing here?"

I looked up and saw a brown haired girl with some brown haired dude, _Good she finally got over me,_ he thought,"Hey Chrissy."

"Will this is Ikuto,"Chrissy pointed at me and the person supposedly named Will said,"What happened to him?"

"Pfft, I'd ask the same question." I shot back.

Sparks were flying between us, only to be inturrupted by Chrissy who said,"Will, Ikuto's lost someone, dear to him be nice."

He calmed down and apologized to Chrissy,"Yeah, we tried to take her back but they killed or injured half of the rescue team..." He sighed."This is my chara "

I clenched my fists just to keep from screaming from the pain in my shoulder,"Damn it,"I muttered, I looked up,"What happened anyway Yoru?" I asked, confused now.

"Well....nya~"

"Oh yeah Dia is with Amu just to make sure she's safe!" Ran said.

"As I was saying nya~"

XO:~Amu's POV~:OX

"Amu-chan?"

Even though I was in some kind of prison, Dia's voice was the only comfort I had. I wanted to take off the ropes on my hands and feet so badly! They scraped against my wrists while I struggled feebly. I couldn't see because they would

blindfold me every time we would go to another room and drugged me every time I would call for help.

Weakly, I smiled"I'm okay Dia, I just hope Ikuto gets here in time." I fainted again.

XO:~Ikuto's POV~:OX

"Crap," I stuffed my head in my pillow.

"So I'm in a place called the _Chara Crusaders_?"

"Uh-huh." Tyler said.

"And Amu's been captured by people called _X-Egg Markers_?"

"Yup." Tokyo answered.

"And she could be tortured until they feel like killing her with X-Eggs?"

"Pretty much it."Chrissy chimed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled, pissed.

Will shook his head,"Dude, inside voices!"

Yoru covered his ears,"Nya~ I'm sorry Ikuto! It wasn't my fault that we got caught by those gangsters!"

I clenched my hands, _Damn it_, I thought wincing at the sharp pain in my right shoulder. We were packing the stuff we needed to save Amu with. They packed almost everything, food, clothes, weapons, TNT, anything we might need for the

journey. I thought it was stupid since the X-Egg Markers were on the outskirts of Japan on an island not so far from here, but Tokyo and Chrissy explained that they had high amounts of security and they had monsters, traps, rabid animals,

and machines that were programed to kill any trespassers. I gulped as we boarded the submarine, cats hated water we knew that, but they would shoot us out of the air as soon as we got in good range. I took one last breath of fresh air

and went in the submarine.

XO:~END~:OX

OC Character Profile::

Name: Chrissy Rose

Age: 16

Appearance: Curly brown-gold-red-ish hair that goes down to her shoulders. pale, smooth skin. red eyes.

Personality: Struggles to maintain her good side, can sometimes go over the line. She's tortured by a past she doesn't even remember. On the inside, she can tell she's evil, but she denies it. She really wants to help people, though.

Bio: (though she remembers none of this) She was the forbidden child of a demon and a human, so part of her is relativaly good, while the other side is evil. At the age of ten her mother steals her from her home in hell and run's away with

her. the mother is slowly being tracked down, so she puts Chrissy in an orphanage and wipes away her memories. She wakes up in the orphanage, knowing nothing about herself besides her name, and runs away to be taken in by the

Chara Crusaders.

Other info: She becomes friends with Ikuto fast and, as time goes on, starts to develop a crush on him. When he says that he could never love her the same way she loves him, she gets depressed. The only one that can comfort her is her

best friend Will, who she's eventually falls for. [he likes her back].

Chara: (Chrissy's Chara)

Name: Rosalina

Personlaity: Is a good girl, a normal teenager. Represents Chrissy's want to be good.

Appearance: Purple eyes, long blonde hair that travels to her waist. Pale skin, like Chrissy's.

Had Chara Since: Chrissy ran away, so around 13

OC Character::

Name: Will Johnson

Age: 17

Appearance: Dusty-brown-gold very fluffy hair. Tan from years of working in the sun. Green-gold eyes.

Personality: Extremely nice, though he does have a bad boy side. He's always there for Chrissy no matter what happens. He's EXTREMELY good looking so he's a lady killer, though her's not a player. Is a little bit quiet and shy.

Bio: He was raised by an abusive father [his mother died giving birth to him] and ran away at the age of 14. He found the Chara Crusaders on his own and started to train/live with them.

Other: Has a crush on Chrissy, though he's never told her and doesn't show it.

Chara:: (Will's)

Name: Sam

Appearance: Basically looks like Ikuto. Blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin. Lean, tall.

Personality: Likes to joke around a lot, and is very outgoing.

Had Chara Since: He ran away.

Other: represnts Will's need to be more outgoing and cooler. Whenever he chara changes, he basically becomes the life

of the party.

XO:~END AGAIN!~:OX

Amu: nice and to the point

Chika: thank you

Zetsu: nyah~ ikuto's in his amu shrine~

Chika: woah.....-laughs-

Ikuto: Am not!

Amu, Zetsu, Chika: are too

Amu: stalker!

Ikuto: thats mean amu-koi~

Chika, Zetsu: if u review more then u shall get longer chapters so REVIEW DAMN IT!!!!

Now you have a chance to get previews of the story before anyone else! if i like your amuto fanfics then you shall get an updated preview on the latest chapter of Torture before anyone else can see the finished chapter! so make with the

fanfics pls!


	6. Chapter 6

Chika: chapter 6 is up and running!

Ikuto: no comment...

Amu: hey everyone!

Ikuto: -smirks- Hey Amu

Amu: -blushes- baka!~

Ikuto: -smirks even more- hehe still got it....

Amu: -blushes more- got w-what?

Ikuto: -drags Amu to a bedroom-

Chika: On with the story!

Amu:-pissed- Hey put me down you pervert!!

Ikuto, Chika: ENJOY!

THANKS TO ZETSU-CHAN FOR HELPING MEH WITH THIS!!! ALSO THNX TO YUUKIKITTYCATOFWISDOM(Suki-chii!~) FOR BEING A OC IB MAH STORY!~

* * *

XO:~Ikuto's POV~:OX

* * *

Even we were in a GIGANTIC submarine, I was getting bored. All Yoru did was play with a freaking ball while I lay in bed all day staring at the

ceiling. One day, I had enough, and walked out of the room with Yoru floating behind.

"Ne Ikuto, where are we going?" he asked, yawning.

I looked at the floor, and as usual worrying about Amu again and again, she never fails to crawl into my mind, I mean, I know I love her, but I

don't think I can take the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I sighed,"I'm getting bored, so lets just wander around."

"Okay nya.~" he answered. We walked around until we found the kitchen, I went in a took and apple and some milk, then sat in the nearest

table, eating, and staring into space.

"Hey Ikuto!" a voice said, I turned to see Chrissy, Tokyo, Tyler, William and Chrissy and Will's charas.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"We are going to land soon so I heard cats don't mix with water......" Tokyo smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!" I shouted jumping up as the bucket of water missed me by a few inches.

BUMP~ The submarine landed. There was a splash as the bucket of water splashed on me.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" I growled, picking up the nearest object, _a knife, huh this will get them good._ I started to chase them, trying to stab them with the knife.

"Everyone out of the submarine after changing into uniform!" The P.A. said,"We are now at Kiku Island."

"I swear I'll get you guys someday...." I muttered as I went back to my room to change.

* * *

XO:~Amu's POV~:OX

"Hey, you gotta eat," said a voice.

I crossed my arms and shook my head weakly,"No...."

"Okay, I'll help you get out of here as long as I get to come with you."

I looked up,"You're bluffing,"

"Nope!"

"Fine, well I'm Hinamori Amu and this is Dia, and you are?" I asked.

"I'm Hanashi Suki and this is Liz." Suki exclaimed. Liz came from behind Dia and stole her hairband.

"Hey give that back!" Dia said chasing her around.

Liz laughed evily,"You wish!" she exclaimed dodging her.

I sighed and shook my head, _looks like this might not be as bad as it was before...._I thought giggling.

* * *

Amu: ....

Ikuto: .....

Chika: im sooo sorry i have writers block and it wont go away! -facedesk-

Ikuto: ummmm...

Chika: dude im not dead ill just update when i can! jeez!

Ikuto: i didnt say anything!

Amu: well R&R plz!

Chika: Review unless ya me to chase you around with my cleaver!

Ikuto: O.o its true...

Chika: IKUTO GIVE BACK MY SKETCHBOOK!!!

Ikuto: SHIT SHE FOUND OUT! -runs-

Chika: -chases Ikuto around slashing around with her cleaver-

Amu: Well if you don't wanna die then R&R please!~ GO CHIKA GO! -cheers-

Chika: I promise Ikuto and/or Amu shall get hurt in the next chappie!~


End file.
